A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as digital music (e.g., music tracks, songs, or audio clips), digital videos, digital images, electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines and other electronic reading material. For example, a user may listen to digital music using a smart phone, view a digital video using a tablet computer, or read an ebook using a tablet computer. The media item may be a streaming media item or a locally stored media item. A streaming media item may include content that is not stored locally on a computing device in advance, but rather, is received by and presented to the user while being obtained from another computing device (e.g., a server). A user may begin consumption of the streaming media item (e.g., begin viewing or playback) before receiving the entire media item. A locally stored content may be stored in a local memory (e.g., a hard disk) of the computing device. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers and the like. The electronic devices may also be referred to as user devices or as mobile computing devices.
These electronic devices (e.g., user devices) often use wireless communication networks or other networks to download or upload digital media items. In addition, applications (e.g., streaming video applications, online banking applications, social network applications, browsers, email applications, etc.) may also use the communication networks to transmit or receive data (e.g., may receive email or may watch streaming videos using the wireless communication networks). The wireless communication networks or systems may be cellular networks (e.g., wireless wide area networks) such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, High Speed Packet Access Plus (HSPA+), Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks, Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) networks, etc. The wireless communication networks may also include WiFi networks (e.g., wireless local area networks) such as 802.11g networks, 802.11n network, etc. Some wireless communication networks may use multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) communication protocols (e.g., LTE networks, LTE Advanced networks, WiMAX networks, 802.11n networks, 802.11ac networks, etc.).